Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment
The Corporate Presidents For Children's Entertainment, often abbreviated CPFCE, are the six biggest business owners in the world. They mostly make products for children for secret, selfish reasons of their own. They are the second-most powerful people in the world politically, next to the World Government. Some are actually from different worlds. Members Current Mom (Carol) President of MomCorp, the biggest robot manufacturer in Galaxia. She has an alliance with Percival Tachyon. Ted Wassanasong Ted is the President of Ted's Golfing Galaxy, which builds very unique and intricate golf courses for whole families to enjoy. His biggest project is Golfing in the Stars, which he plans to set up over a star system in Florae Galaxy. Gozaburo Kaiba Gozaburo is the President of Kaiba Corp., a gaming company that deals with realistic virtual games and battles, their most popular being Duel Monsters. Jacques Schnee Jacques Schnee is the President of Schnee Dust, which produces weapons that utilize dust harvested from Nature Crystals. He was elected to become a member to replace Carter. Former Lord Business Lord Business was an honorary member, but the presidents really used him for his resources. When he learned they (or at least Mom) didn't really care for him, he quit their group. Morgan Uno Morgan Catherine Uno was the Head President, the leader of the Corporate Presidents, who lived on Midway Peak, Mariejoa. She is a very powerful psychicbender. Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr. President of Doflamingo Incorporated, a manufacturer of talking toys that are meant to bond with children better. Giovanni Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket, a group that captures Pokémon. After a fight with Gozaburo, Giovanni defected and joined Team Gnik. Carter Pewterschmidt Carter is the President of Pewterschmidt Industries, whose purpose is unknown. Charles Burns Charles Montgomery Burns was the owner of a power plant, whom was assassinated by Maggie Simpson of the Big Mom Pirates, for refusing to make a deal with them. His death tempted The King of the World Government to disguise himself and infiltrate the pirates. Norman Osborn Norman Osborn was president of Oscorp, and the former Head President, before he was murdered by "Red Eye" Vaati. His death resulted in Wendy Marvell becoming a Horcrux. He was Henry Churchill's apprentice. Members' Fates *Morgan Uno - defeated by Cheren Uno and Sunni Chariton, then unofficially resigned. *Mom - defeated by Bender B. Rodríguez, then sued for 35 million in reparations to Coruscant. She becomes an ally to the KND after her boss tries to have her assassinated. *Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr. - defeated by Nolan York, then killed by Cheren Uno. *Ted Wassanasong - defeated by Arianna Dunfree. *Carter Pewterschmidt - defeated by Kimaya Heartly. His heart was lost to the Heartless. *Gozaburo Kaiba - merged with XANA to become XANAIBA. They were destroyed by Vanellope and Carol Masterson. *Lord Business - defeated by Nebula, Bender, and Vweeb. Betrayed Mom and became the GKND's ally. *Norman Osborn - killed by Vaati. His death allowed Vaati to make Wendy Marvell a Horcrux. *Charles Burns - assassinated by Maggie Simpson. Stories They Appeared *Windy Marvel (cameo) *Operation: RECLAIM (mentioned) *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (mentioned) **Seven Lights: The Last (epilogue, cameo) *Sector $ Trivia *In a sense, they are based off the Big Five from Yu-Gi-Oh!, whom were led by a Head President, in their case Gozaburo Kaiba (who is a member of these Presidents). Site Poll Which president is your favorite? Morgan Uno Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr. Carter Pewterschmidt Mom Ted Wassanasong Gozaburo Kaiba Lord Business Category:Organizations Category:Main Villains Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:CPFCE